American Muscle
by Loopin
Summary: What if American cars came to challenge the Initial D crew? Please R


American Muscle Invades Mt. Akina  
  
What if American Muscle suddenly appeared to take on the Initial D crew?  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own any of the companies or cars or characters or else id be a very rich person. All names that weren't mentioned in Initial D, are either other cars from other manufacturers or my own characters.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ever since I have been racing myself and liked cars, motorcycles, and racing, I was wowed by Initial D when I saw the cars sliding. I noticed they were all Japanese cars, and it wasn't strange, I usually favor imports over domestics anyway. But I thought, what if 2 American cars came and challenged them, the 2 cars being a Dodge Viper GTS and a Chevrolet Corvette Z06. I hope you enjoy this fic. I may expand this and add more chapters as I go along, depending on reviews and response. For those that don't know, chrome mags are wheels that were on the original mustangs. Please R&R. Edit (2-3-04): I'm redoing this, just changing character names because before, I used real people, but I don't like using real people so now I'm changing some of the names. Also, for some of the people who reviewed, if you paid attention, the mustangs and the saturn weren't drift racers. Their descriptions would have pointed that out. Sorry I didn't put it in that they weren't. The mustangs are drag cars and the saturn is a highway car (don't even try to tell me they aren't fast, I've been in a stock one doing 140) Also, sorry about the Vette part, i meant t-tops when I said the top was off. Also, yes, downhill doesn't deal with power, but if you ever looked at a Vette, you'd see it has just as much capability of downhill racing and drifting as an RX-7. Basically, it can do as good even though it has a bigger engine, and being NA, would be able to keep up with the turbo charged vehicles. I put the Viper in the back because it's a heavier car, but it's lightened and it's race spec, so it would be able to keep up. It is an all-around car (drift, drag, highway) so bear with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Top of Akina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal night on Akina, warm clear night, a small breeze here and there, and people coming for miles to see the famous Hachi-Roku Tofu car race. There were people from every prefecture, and some hoped to race the mountain that night, but wanted to see the 86 first.  
  
The sound of tires squealing and cars backfiring could be heard everywhere on the mountain as teams and crews went by, finding parking places and areas to get good views on the corners and straights. All the teams were present: Speed Stars, Red Suns, Emporer, Night Kids, all of them. Some of the highway and drag teams even made it, but for a different reason, and only they knew it.  
  
Then, everything quieted down as the sounds of engines revving could be heard at the top of the mountain. Two cars were lining up and the spotters were checking in with the starting line. The hachi-roku was lined up against a famous drift car: Signal's S15 Silvia drift monster. The turbo could be heard all the way down the mountain and overpowered the sound of the hachi-roku.  
  
The countdown began. 9... Takumi looked calm as usual, the driver of the Silvia the same. 8... The highway and drag racers were getting wrestless, wondering where the cars they were waiting for were at.  
  
7... A new sound could be heard. The finish line radioed up to the starting line and the crowd started yelling in disaproovement as what may have been the best drift race ever was put on hold. They started getting angry and shouting, but the highway and drag racers were cheering with enjoyment. "Hey, everyone quiet down." the flagger yelled to the crowd. They did so quickly and waited. "Now what did you say?" The crowd wasn't ready for what was next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The finish line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Some guys in a group of cars I didn't recognise just came by. They were American, but one could speak Japanese. He asked me if this was the way up to the top of the mountain, and I told him, so he and the others should be up there."  
  
"You don't recognise any of them?" the flagger asked.  
  
Someone from the 5 hairpin turns radioed in "They just passed by here. I didn't hear any kind of turbo spool but I did hear another whining noise, a supercharger I think coming from the yellow car and something was sticking out of the older looking car's hood, a supercharger blower. They weren't drifting."  
  
"Ok. We'll see when they get up here." the flagger said over the radio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Starting line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can't start the race yet." the flagger said to the drivers. Just then, the sounds of thunder could be heard and people were starting to head to their cars, but then it got louder and louder. Soon, it was upon them as a yellow Chevrolet Corvette Z06 with the t-tops off came up the road. It looked to be stock except for the wheels and the 3" pipes for the exhaust coming out of the back, with the car lowered 2". Behind it 4 other sets of headlights appeared.  
  
Behind the Corvette, a black Viper GTS with silver stripes followed. The sound of it scared some people, the V10 roaring coming out of the turn. It looked like a car straight out of the JGTC races. It was a monster. The wing and body kit flowed with it but it wasn't just for looks. It was functional in improving handling. The parts were all race grade and were straight from the Dodge racing team.  
  
Behind the Viper, a car that looked like a 240SX or something similar came. It was a burgundy Saturn SC2. Behind the wheel of it was a girl. She was thin, short, dark haired, and looked very young. It could not be heard over the other cars, but that didn't mean it wasn't fast. It had dual chrome exhaust, a full body kit, new wheels, it was lowered, it had the works done to it.  
  
The SC2 was followed by an old car. It was a midnight blue color and had huge drag radials in the back and the smell of jet fuel filled the air when it passed. The supercharger was clearly visible with the blower sticking out of the hood. The 1968 Mustang GT filed in behind the other 3 cars. It had 3" exhuast, chrome mags, and everything else chrome. The sound of the 402 drowned out all the other sounds, like a thunderclap continuously rolling. When the engine was revved, the car would shake.  
  
Lastly, a newer Ford Mustang came in. It was a red Saleen. It had a full kit that was stock, and everything else was done exactly like the 68 Mustang except the tires and the blower. It was like they were father and son, the 2 Mustangs.  
  
The driver of the Z06 stepped out of his car and walked towards the flagger and the two cars that lined up. He was tall, about 6'3", dark haired, dark eyed, muscular, and his tint of skin was almost a golden color. He was a Greek man. He had a kind smile on his face as he walked up to the flagger. "What's up?" he asked in Japanese, extending his hand to the flagger. "We are the American Muscle team. We just got here from America. I'm Clue. We've been around the street racing hangouts and heard something about an unbeatable 86?" he asked as he shook hands with the guy.  
  
"Uh..." the flagger didn't really know what to say.  
  
A voice chimed in behind him "That's me, who you're asking for." Takumi said, standing between the car door and his car.  
  
A slight grin came to Clue's face. He walked towards the 86, his baggy shirt and shorts looking like they were about to fall off. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the car, then Takumi. "This is the car?" he asked, gesturing with his head.  
  
"Yes, it is." Takumi replied quietly and calmly, as usual. His expression was blank as always.  
  
"Well, mind if me and my friend have a run against it? I think it'd be fun." Clue said, hoping for a yes. The crowd was very quiet now, waiting for the reply.  
  
Takumi looked around and hesitated for a moment, looking at the Corvette and all the other cars, wondering which one would also go against him. He finally decided and shrugged. "Alright, lets go."  
  
Clue smiled and turned around. "Hey Markus, come here a minute!" he yelled towards the group. They were all out and leaning against their cars now, looking around. The Viper driver stepped up. He was an African American man. He was built the same as Clue, but a little shorter, about 6'2". He rubbed his bald head with one of his large hands as he walked up to Clue.  
  
"Yeah man?" he asked, looking up to him.  
  
Clue grinned. "They'll race us."  
  
"Alright, but I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure we're alright. When have I gotten you hurt or into trouble?"  
  
"Well you got me into trouble in high school for having illegal parts on my car. You almost got me killed driving this thing. You got us..."  
  
"Ok ok I see your point. But come on, let's go." Clue said. "What's the point of..." "I know, I know. What's the point of tip toeing in life only to arrive safely at death." Markus cut in, walking back to his car and starting it up. The V10 roared like a lion, again surprising some of the spectators. Clue walked to his car and started it up. The supercharger and V8 combination sounded like music almost as the engine revved. They pulled in behind the 86 and the S15, but then Clue got out and walked to the girl that was driving the Saturn. She was about 5'8" tall, she had dark hair, dark eyes, had pasty white skin, burgundy lipstick, white fingernails, and was dressed in all black. From Markus's point of view, it didn't look like she was too thrilled.  
  
"I don't like this too much." Emily said, looking at Clue with a saddened expression.  
  
"Listen. Anything that happens tonight, stays here. We'll be fine, don't worry." Clue reassured her.  
  
"But what if you don't leave here in your car tonight." she said, almost crying now.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if you wreck or fly off the mountain or something equally bad."  
  
"That won't happen." he said. With this, he kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk back.  
  
"Don't leave me." she said quietly so only he could hear, but he just kept walking.  
  
The cars were lined up, and the count down started. The sound of the V10, the supercharged V8 and the turbocharged S15 howled and growled like an out of tune symphony orchestra. They were already to 5 as the crowd got louder and more anticipated for the 4 way battle on Mt. Akina. 4... The crowd was excited and in awe. 3... Markus's palms were sweaty and so was he. He didn't like it too much. 2... Takumi was ready as always, not really caring. 1... Clue gripped the steering wheel and the shifter and punched in the clutch. "GO!" the flagger yelled and burning rubber filled the air. The Silvia pulled away quickly with the Viper behind it and trying to pass it. The Corvette didn't go full throttle just yet, he wanted to stay with the Hachi-roku to see what line he takes. They stayed behind the Viper and the Silvia enough to see their tail lights, but that was it.  
  
The first turn, the Viper and the Silvia started their slides. The brakes glowed on the Viper, trying to keep the monster on the road. Markus was turning the wheel, countersteering and braking, accelerating, shifting, trying to maintain control of the car while the Silvia slid next to him. He stomped the throttle and caught traction coming out of the turn, pulling away from the S15 quickly, wiping some sweat away from his brow. He was pulling away from the S15, but when the next turn came, the same thing happened! The S15 was suddenly right next to him and sliding in unison. "Ok, you wanna play that way?" Markus said. He punched the clutch, shifted, hitting the throttle and flying down the straight away, leaving the S15 in his dust.  
  
The hachi-roku was finally reaching the first turn. The Corvette followed closely behind and when the hachi-roku started his slide, so did the 'Vette. He followed Takumi's line exactly, until the end of the turn came. He started to accelerate and pull away from the hachi-roku and quickly reached the next turn. He braked, downshifted, and turned, sliding around the turn effortlessly, but the hachi-roku was still behind him coming out of the turn. "They were right. This guy might be unbeatable after all." Clue said to himself. He hit the accelerator on the straight and caught a glimpse of the S15's tail lights. He came into the next turn and started to slide, but in the middle of the turn, the hachi-roku showed itself again. Coming out of the turn, Clue pulled away quickly and went after the now visible S15. He came up beside it and started to slide quickly, but forgot to hit his brakes and downshift. He quickly lost control and hit the guard rail, flipping the Corvette sideways and over the crowd. The trees caught the car and ripped it to shreds as pieces of it flew all over the road. The back end stayed in a tree while the front end rolled down the hill and hit another tree. The Corvette looked like a crumpled soda can now. Clue layed in the car, the only thing that saved him was the t-tops being off so it didn't break his neck. He was passed out, bleeding some from the head and other parts of the body.  
  
Markus didn't know what had happened, he just heard a loud crash and stopped the car. He pulled over to the side and let the S15 pass him, then turned around and started back up the mountain. Going around the turns, he didn't like what he saw. Pieces of Clue's Corvette were all over the road and the hachi-roku was parked on the side of the road. The crowd was all down the hill, surrounding one of the trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Starting line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One of the American racers wrecked!" the voice on the radio exclaimed. Emily looked in dread and ran up to the flagger, grabbing the radio.  
  
"What color was the car?!" she asked frantically in English. The flagger grabbed the radio back from her and asked the question for her.  
  
"Yellow, it was Yellow." the voice replied.  
  
At that moment, Emily was in the Saturn and heading down the mountain with the 2 Mustangs following quickly. Emily reached the turn where she saw the Corvette pieces on the road, Markus's Viper, the Hachi-roku, and the crowd walking up after Markus. He was carrying a body with him, coming up the hill quickly. "What happened?!" she asked, staring in disbelief.  
  
"He lost it I guess." Markus said. "We have to get him to a hospital, fast." He said. He opened the door to his Viper and took off. Emily and the 2 Mustangs followed quickly behind, and behind them Takumi followed, along with some other cars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's chapter 1. I think i will make it into a multi-chapter story. Flame if you want, i dont care just R&R 


End file.
